la sexta temporada
by Starfire King
Summary: Tras la derrota de la hermandad del mal y el regreso a Jump City , un personaje misterioso aparecerá para darle problemas a los Titanes , pero las chicas sienten una atraccion peculiar hacia el nuevo personaje lo que causara los celos de chicos , ahora las dos competiran para ver quien es la indicada para este nuevo personaje , las chicas competiran con todo lo suyo para ganar
1. la rosa blanca de las Titanes

**la rosa de las Titanes **

Dos Titanes , Raven y Starfire , ella habían sido amigas desde que cambiaron de cuerpo ahora eran mas unidas que antes , tras la caída de la hermandad del mal , ahora solo había paz y tranquilidad en las calles de Jump City , como era de costumbre Raven meditaba en frente de la ventana , Robin estaba recostado en el sofá escuchando música mientras chico bestia y Cyborg jugaban vídeo juegos , Starfire se sentía deprimida por volver a su vida común , aunque ella no lo había dicho todas las aventuras con sus amigos era lo mejor de todo , cuando Raven vio como ella estaba recargada decidió levantarse para hacerle compañia a su amiga

- ¿ que te sucede Starfire ? - Raven se acerco a la chica de ojos verdes y noto que estaba deprimida - dudo que no te pase nada porque llevas aquí mas de una hora -

- Raven ¿ que hay mas allá de las mareas - Raven noto el ocaso pero cuando sintió la suave mano de la princesa sobre la suya las dos se miraron a los ojos - sabes siempre quise saber algo , Raven ...-

Raven se sintió incomoda por la proposición de Starfire y alejo su mano con suavidad - amm Star ya hablamos de esto y lo que paso en París ahí se debe quedar -

- pensé que lo entenderías -

las dos vieron una estrella fugaz pero cuando Raven vio a su amiga de ojos verdes entrelazar sus dedos y pedir un deseo , ella solo se cruzo de dedos y pidió a la estrella un deseo , las dos se vieron y se sonrieron. Cuando llego la noche la alarma les despertó del sueño para alertarles de un asalto a los bancos de Jump City a manos de Red X y con ayuda de Cardíaco y de unos robots de Gizmo , los Titanes llegaron para ver a las arañas cargar el dinero

- buenas noches Titanes ¿ acaso los despertamos de su siesta ? - X tomo sus armas y los robots obedecieron y atacaron a los Titanes , Raven y Starfire levantaron vuelo para atacar desde el cielo pero los robots se formaron para crear a una super maquina que comenzó a atacar a los Titanes , la araña tomo a las dos Titanes y con sus patas las entrelazas y las dejo apretadas para aplastar sus cuerpo

- ! Raven ¡ , ! Starfire ¡ - Robin le lanzo sus bombas pero un escudo que creo la araña logro protegerse de la explosión , chico bestia decidió treparse en forma de gorila pero la araña lo atrapo con una pata y lo laza contra CYborg

- ahora , destruye a las Titanes -

X le ordeno al robot que atacara pero Starfire forcejeaba para poder deshacerse de las patas de la araña mecánica , pero era muy poderosa , las dos hacían fuerza para soltarse , mientras tanto X había atacado a Robin y Cardíaco tenia a chico bestia y a Cyborg

- parece que tus amiguitas están perdidas Robin - los dos forcejeaban pero Robin veía como Starfire parecía estar cediendo , las dos se estaban por dar por vencido , hasta que vieron un destello blanco y vieron una figura blanca sobre la araña

- ¿ quien ... eres ? - X se distrajo y Robin logro soltarse de sus armas , con una patada logro lanzar a X contra los postes de luz - anda , ¡ mata ! -

la araña obedeció la orden pero cuando estaba por dar el golpe final , la criatura detiene las patas de la araña evitando que matara a las Titanes

- ¿ quien eres tu ? - Starfire y Raven vieron unos ojos dorados que destellaban como el sol pero el ser vestido de blanco no dijo nada el solo azoto a la araña y la dejo patas arriba , cuando dio un salto logro llegar al abdomen de la criatura mecánica y con sus potentes garras le arranco los circuitos , Robin , Cyborg y chico bestia no creían lo que veían , X con toda la ira de su cuerpo ataco al ser vestido de blanco con una daga pero se partió en su rostro , el ser de ojos dorados lo golpea en el estomago y logro noquearlo. paso a paso llego a donde estaba las Titanes pero con sus manos logro soltarlas

- amm gracias por ayudarnos - Raven estaba sorprendida con la facilidad que el ser de capa blanca los venció con facilidad , Starfire vio como sus ojos inspiraban algo que ella no sentía hace tiempo , pero cuando vieron a Cardíaco que venia en busca de revancha , pero cuando el ser de capa blanca se dio vuelta logro lanzarlo contra un edificio de una sola bofetada

- vaya eres muy fuerte - Starfire se acerco al joven y trato de hacerle amistad como siempre - dime ¿ como te llamas nuevo amigo ? ... oh hola ¿ sabes hablar ? -

- patéticos mortales - el ser de capa blanca se salio de la escena como si nada , las Titanes notaron como si ese ser estaba algo molesto pero quizás sea así su modo de ser

- Raven , Starfire ¿ están bien las dos ? - Robin vio como las dos estaban con un rubor sobre las mejillas -oigan chicas ¿ están bien ?-

- si Robin estamos bien ¿ que fue eso Raven ? ... oh ¿ Raven ? - la princesa vio como la Azarathiana estaba muy pensativa - ¿ que te sucede Raven ? -

- escuchen Titanes , tenemos que buscar a ese sujeto ¡ Titanes adelante ! - los Titanes se separaron para poder buscar al individuo , cuando Robin lo vio saltar por los edificios el tomo su lazo y se acerca a el pero el ser de capa blanca voltea - escucha , no quiero que esto termine de mala manera así que solo dime quien eres -

el joven de capa blanca lo ataca con un puñetazo en la cara para lanzar al líder de los Titanes contra un muro de ladrillos , los Titanes se reunieron pero cuando vieron como el sujeto de la capa blanca dominaba el campo de batalla Starfire le lanza un puñetazo pero el lo atrapa , Raven lo ataca por la espalda pero el ser saco una cola y la atrapa de la muñeca y cuando las tiene de frete las dos vuelven a ver sus ojos dorados , el saco una rosa blanca de su manga y la entrega a las Titanes pero las dos se emocionan y tratan de tomarla cuando las dos colocan su mano ellas se miran a los ojos

- oh oh , tenemos problemas - dijeron las dos mientras el ser no decía nada , las dos se miraron pero ninguna soltaba la rosa que destellaba con un polvo mágico

continuara...

_espero que les haya gustado el fic y soy nueva en esto de los fic asi que por fis no sean tan duros _


	2. verdades ocultas

**verdades ocultas **

Pvo Raven 

Starfire , eres una gran amiga pero me temo que esta vez no podre apoyarte , es que desde que decían que yo era rara decidí aceptarlo , jamas pensé que mi mejor amiga fuera tan hermosa y no voy a negar que siempre llamaste la atención de los chicos por que eres...bueno , muy hermosa y cuando pasamos esa noche en París mientras buscábamos a la hermandad bueno es que esa noche fue muy especial para mi por que siempre pensé que nunca sentías nada por mi pero como dicen solo son cosas de una chica rara

fin del Pvo Raven 

Los Titanes estaban en frente del extraterrestre que solo agudizo su vision , pero Robin noto que ninguna de las dos querian soltar la rosa , el ser de capa blanca salto en frente de ellas pero ellas no les molesto

- patéticas criaturas - el ser de capa blanca se cruzo de brazos mientras Starfire y Raven estaban algo impactadas pero aun no querían soltar la rosa - ¿ como es posible que no quieran soltar mi rosa ?-

- es que tu me la diste a mi y Raven no quiere soltarla - Starfire tiro la rosa para su lado pero Raven comenzó a enojarse por el comentario - Raven suélta la rosa por favor -

Raven la tira para su lado pero le replica - Starfire , mejor suelta tu la rosa si el me la dio a mi - las dos empezaron a tirar a su lado pero los Titanes atacaron al extraterrestre , Robin tomo sus armas pero no podia siquiera golpearlo ya que el ser lo esquivaba con una velocidad inimaginable , chico bestia se transformo en una anaconda y logro atrapar su cuello , Cyborg y Robin lo enlazaron y comenzaron a tirar con fuerza.

- viejo , este tipo debe pesar muchas toneladas - el ser solo enrollo los lazos en su brazo y tiro con fuerza y con su otra mano los golpea con un puñetazo , cuando tomo a Robin del cuello y lo golpea con un gancho , Starfire y Raven vieron como el extraterrestre se movía , ellas soltaron la rosa al mismo tiempo pero cuando fueron a su encuentro el ser dio un salto hacia atrás y levanto su dedo indice , cuando lo movió una onda de choque blanca arraso los Titanes , Robin y Cyborg quedaron en la cornisa mientras el ser pisaba a chico bestia , Starfire intento tomarlo de los brazos pero noto que estos estaban muy fríos

- ¿ que eres tu ? -

el joven la envolvió en una llave con sus brazos y la joven de ojos verdes sintió como el aliento del ser rozaba su oreja y su cuello ella se sintió desfallecer , sintió como si una llama en su vientre se encendiera de golpe y la voz gruesa y delicada del ser resonaba en su oído

- ¿ que quieres de mi ?-

el ser solo vio como Raven se acercaba y cuando la empujo hasta el cuerpo de Raven ella sintió como la mano de Sarfire le rozaba la cintura , las dos se ruborizaron y se separaron para atacar al ser pero el solo esquivaba los ataques , las dos combinaron sus rayos pero el ser solo lo resistió con su mano desviando el ataque al cielo

- ¿ saben hacer algo mejor ? - las dos atacaron con sus puños pero el solo lo esquivaba - no pueden derrotar a un dios - el ser arraso con su aura a gran nivel y Raven se pone en el medio para cubrir a Starfire con su magia pero no sirvió de nada ya que el campo de fuerza se destruyo y arraso con las dos

- vaya , pero naturalmente la basura siempre sera basura -

las dos se levantaron para seguir luchando pero el ser de capa blanca solo agudiza su visión y la utiliza contra las Titanes , Starfire usa su visión para tratar de empatarle pero el ser era muy poderosos , Raven usa su magia para ayudar a Starfire y Cyborg su cañón pero aun así no logran empatarle al extraterrestre pero aun así no podían contra el

- rindanse mortales , no servirá de nada resistirse contra un ser de mi altura -

los Titanes se levantaron pero no se dieron cuenta de que el ser les dio la espalda y desaparece entre las sombras y ellos se levantan , pero ven a Starfire y a Raven que estaban removiendo los escombros pero estaban buscando la rosa pero Raven la tenia en su mano

- oye , dame eso -

- olvídalo Starfire , esta rosa es mia -

Starfire se le volvieron los ojos verdes y a Raven se le volvieron los ojos rojos , las dos tomaron la rosa pero cuando vieron que ninguna de las dos la soltaría se enojaron con la otra

continuara...


	3. el fin de la amistad

**el fin de la amistad **

Las dos se miraron con odio mientras los demás no sabían que les pasaban pero eso no lo dejarían al aire pero tenían problemas peores

- oigan chicas ¿ que les sucede ? - Robin vio que la rosa destellaba una luz blanca - es esa maldita rosa -el titan de antifaz lanza sus bumerán y corta la flor en tres partes , las demás reaccionaron y vieron la rosa morir como si nada , los Titanes notaron que a la princesa se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y a Raven quedo boquiabierta - era lo mejor , esa maldita rosa las estaba volviendo loca -

- Robin ¿ que demonios hiciste ? - Raven vio morir la rosa pero ella conservo la calma como si no hubiera pasado nada aunque no era su estilo pero noto que la mirada de Starfire era una mezcla de tristeza y de ira - no puedo culparte por lo que hiciste , Starfire es todo tu culpa -

- ¡¿ mi culpa ?! , para tu información , todo esto es tu culpa porque no querías aceptar la realidad -

- ¡¿ realidad ?! ¡¿ a que realidad te refieres ?! - las dos se encararon con sus ojos brillosos de enfado - ¡ anda dime a que realidad te refieres ! -

Los Titanes vieron el problema y se acercaron pero antes de que las dos se pudieran atacar un rayo de luz les dio justo en los ojos cegando a los Titanes , cuando vieron que la armadura del doctor luz estaba apuntando con un laser nuevo y mejorado

- hola Titanes ¿ les gusta mi nueva armadura ? -

los Titanes vieron a su enemigo pero cuando Raven vio como el se parecía mas agresiva que antes , el doctor de la armadura brillante ataco con sus rayos y los Titanes se ponen a cubierto pero cuando tratan de moverse notraron que no podían hacerlo , es como si estuvieran pegados al suelo

- vaya , pero si son mis viejos amigos los jóvenes Titanes , parece que el tiempo no esta a su favor - Reloj dejo ver su nueva arma que impedía que ellos se movieron

- ahh , Raven , te toca - Chico bestia trato de separarse pero cuando Raven trato de hacer su conjuro unos paños la amordazaron y se escucho un aplauso ficticio

- gracias , gracias - el gran mambo aparece haciendo reverencia - ahora para mi acto final haré desaparecer a los Jóvenes Titanes ... para siempre -

- Robin ¿ algún plan si ? - chico bestia estaba nervioso mientras trataba de soltarse - no quiero morir tan joven -

Robin trato de tomar su lazo pero sentía como el peso del amuleto de Reloj pesaba una tonelada , Raven trataba de soltarse de la mordaza pero no poda - supongo que me toca revelar mi nuevo truco - Starfire decidió revelar su verdadero don

- Starfire ¿ de que estas hablando ? - Cyborg vio como la joven de ojos verdes comenzó a brillar y se soltó del campo de fuerza de Reloj - ahora libera a mis amigos -

-¿ que diablos hizo esa niña ? - Mambo no creía que Starfire estuviera suelta pero trato de atraparla con sus paños , la Tamaraniana se movía mas veloz que los torpes paños del mago de gran nariz - quédate quieta ¿ como quieres que te atrape ?-

_flash back..._

Mientras Cyborg y chico bestia buscaban el control de la televisión , Robin y Starfire recorrían los pasillos de la torre charlando sobre una teoría de la princesa

- veras Robin , en mi especie podemos usar la luz del sol para poder movernos mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz aunque gasta energía es muy útil -

- pero ¿ como haces para que tus moléculas no se desintegren en el proceso - pregunto el Titan de antifaz - por que tenia entendido que cada objeto que viaje a la velocidad de la luz se desintegra en pequeñas partículas -

- eso es fácil , con el calor de nuestros cuerpos lo reflejamos en las moléculas de nuestros cuerpos - los dos cruzaron la puerta para escuchar a los Titanes peleando - y ese es el secreto para viajar mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz -

_fin del flash back..._

- ¡ Starfire ! , apunta a la armadura de Reloj para liberarnos -

la joven de cabellos rojos apunto con su mirada a la armadura de reloj y lo ataco con sus rayos con tanta puntería que dio en el artefacto liberando a los titanes

- ¡ Titanes ataquen ! -

los cuatro siguieron la orden de su líder pero cuando sintieron un rayo de energía que venia de un rayo color purpura , los cinco ve al cielo y notaron que la hermana de cabellos negros estaba sobre ellos

- oh ¿ me perdí la fiesta chicos ? - la ladrona de ojos purpuras ataco a los Titanes pero cuando vio a su hermana menor sonrió con una mirada de odio y sadismo , ella la ataco y Starfire estaba algo cansada por la habilidad que uso y no pudo esquivar el ataque de su hermana , cuando impacto el ataque de la pirata - vaya , eso fue sencillo - Blackfire vio que el polvo se asentaba y cuando mira sorprendida a una figura blanca que estaba encapuchada cubriendo a Starfire

- vaya , supongo que te gusta pelear con los mas débiles - el ser encapuchado decidió ayudar a levantar a Starfire , cuando se arrodillo para extenderle la mano , la pirata decidió golpearlo con una patada en el rostro pero cuando sintió las manos del joven de ojos dorados apretó la pierna de Blackfire quien sentía sus potentes zarpas clavarse en su pie - vaya , ademas de abusiva eres muy tramposa -

- ¿ quien eres ? - la joven de cabellos negros trato de soltarse de las zarpas del joven de ojos dorados pero no podía , con un potente puñetazo trato de golpearlo pero cuando lo hace sintió como si golpeara una pared de acero templado haciendo que se rompiera la mano , el ser de capa blanca la arrojo contra los villanos y toma a la princesa por la cintura para ayudar a levantarla - ¿ estas bien muchacha ? -

- yo ... yo ... - Starfire sintió que su corazón latía mas rápido pero con una sonrisa logro hablar con el ser de ojos dorados - si ... gracias por salvarme -

el joven se inclino en frente de la princesa y encaro a los villanos , la ladrona se enfado y lo ataco con sus rayos estelares pero el solo seguía caminando a través de los rayos de Blackfire cuando llego al final la tomo de la cara y la levanto , mientras ella trataba de soltarse el ser de ojos dorados la inclino y con un rodillazo en la espalda y le rompe la espina dorsal dejando a la ladrona muerta en el suelo

- bien ¿ quien sigue ? - Mambo quedo congelado pero cuando vio Reloj se escapo y el doctor luz habia huido hace mucho , mientras el ser se acercaba solo mostrando sus garras y sus ojos , Mambo trato de huir pero cuando voltea ve a la figura y por ultimo siente las garras del ser atravesando su pecho

- Anderhota ' shufilanha dathura -

Starfire entendía a la perfección la lengua del extranjero , cuando ella se levanta Raven trato de atacar pero no al forastero , sino a Starfire

- ¿ Raven ? ¿ esta atacando a Starfire ? - pregunto chico bestia , cuando ella voltea el forastero se interpone entre las dos y las separa

- ¿ te crees mejor que yo eh ? ¿ te crees la gran cosa ? - Raven tenia unos ojos rojos pero la centinela sabia que sus celos estaban por estallar , las dos se miraron con odio y con ira pero se separaron

- ¡ BRUJA ! -

- ¡ ZORRA ! -

las dos levantaron vuelo en dirección contraria mientras que los Titanes vieron la carnicería , Robin decidió que era hora de entrometerse , el joven de antifaz noto que chico bestia estaba celoso por lo que paso , pero era hora de que el equipo volviera a como estaban antes

continuara...


End file.
